


A Feeling More Than A Taste

by RisaChroma



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaChroma/pseuds/RisaChroma
Summary: Ko and Rin are left alone after the farewell party hosted by Shizuku and co. Although Ko offers to walk Rin home, she insists on staying with her for the night, to which Ko concedes. The same night, the two discover and embrace their feelings for each other.





	A Feeling More Than A Taste

After the rest of team had followed Shizuku off to the supposedly maid cafe after party, Rin stood alone with Ko in front of the restaurant they had just left. Shizuku's comment about the two of them being lovebirds had left Rin a flush of red darker than her usual complexion when she was drunk. They still held hands from before, though now Rin averted her eyes from Ko's gaze. Dense as Ko was, she would never realize why Rin wanted to be with her forever.  
     "Rin, I'll walk you home. Come on."  
     Ko broke off her right hand and began to pull Rin forward with her left. When Rin didn't budge, she looked back to see Rin looking down at her feet. Ko closed in and used her free hand to lift up Rin's chin, beaming her bright smile.  
     "What's wrong?"  
     "I ... " Rin hesitated for a second, her glistening eyes wavering. "I want to stay with you tonight." She locked Ko's eyes, suddenly full of courage now that the words had already spilled out. "Kou-chan, I want to stay with you tonight."  
     "Huh?" Ko's surprised and confused expression was to be expected. After ruffling her own hair for some time, she said with a smile: "Sure, why not? I want to spend the rest of my time here with you, too." When Rin bit her lip and did not answer immediately, Ko's expression turned into a frown and she laughed uneasily. "Sorry ... was that the wrong answer?"  
     Rin's face remained unreadable for a second longer before being completely replaced by a wide smile. Pushing Ko in the direction of their destination, Rin wrapped her arms around her friend's and rested her head on Ko's shoulder. Seeing Rin's reaction, Ko smiled and allowed herself to be led forward. _What a warm feeling_ , Ko thought to herself as they strolled along arm in arm.  
  
    "So, you really haven't started packing yet," Rin stated after Ko let her inside the apartment. "Even though you're leaving in a few days." She let out a sigh as she made herself at home by sitting down on Ko's bed but not after folding and placing aside the green blanket. "Kou-chan, what are you gonna do without--" Rin stopped herself before the last word left her mouth. _That's right, Kou-chan will be alone in a few days. And even without me, Kou-chan would manage somehow_ . The thought brought the wetness back into her eyes.  
     "Rin, I brought you a glass of water," Ko said as she entered her own bedroom. "Are you feeling less out of it yet?"  
     Rin wiped her eyes before Ko could catch on, putting her smile back in place. "Thanks, Kou-chan." She took the glass from Ko's hands, their fingers brushing against one another once more. The coldness of the water was in great contrast with the warmth that she had felt from Ko's body only seconds ago. "I'm much better now."  
     Ko took the glass from her when Rin was done and placed it on the dresser at the head of her bed. Then she proceeded to undo the buttons on Rin's coat. Caught off guard, Rin suddenly turned beet red and scooted backwards on the bed with one hand, the other held close to her chest as if to soften the tempo of her beating heart.  
     "Kou-chan! What--what--are you doing?"  
     "Taking off your coat for you?" Ko answered simply. She got on the bed herself and crawled forward on her knees. Rin found herself inching backwards until her back faced the wall. "Why are you--" Ko began to say.  
     "Wait--"  
     The bedding underneath Ko's legs slipped, and as she hurriedly reached for something to hold onto behind Rin to keep her balance, she ended up causing Rin to slip slightly off the bed. In an effort to save both of them, Ko dropped herself on top of Rin's body and held her still until neither of them moved. When the body underneath her shivered, Ko tried to push herself up but Rin's arms locked her in place.  
     "Kou-chan," Rin whispered into her ear. It was almost impossible for Ko to stop herself from trembling at the realization of just how sensitive her own ears were. "Don't go."  
     As much as Ko wanted to tame the itch, all she could manage was: "But aren't I heavy?"  
     "Yeah, but if it's you, I don't mind." Rin's voice was so soft and gentle, as if talking to a baby.  
     "What's that supposed to mean ..." Ko said with a pout even though Rin couldn't see her face.  
     Rin laughed lightly. "Do I have to spell it out for you, you idiot, Kou-chan."  
     Ko's heart was suddenly beating out a crescendo. "Maybe ... ?" When Rin didn't answer immediately, Ko found that the arms around her waist had loosened, and she pushed herself up to find that Rin had dozed off with the look of an angel on her face. "Rin ..."  
     Ko found herself leaning downwards, but stopped just before their lips met when a hiccup escaped from Rin's mouth. Ko covered her mouth with one hand to stop herself from laughing out loud. _Damn, Rin, were you always this cute?_ But before Ko could push herself off Rin's body, strong arms pulled her back down and Ko's eyes widened with shock. When their lips met, a surge of euhporia rushed through Ko's body. It was like the adrenaline rush that she always felt whenever she rushed to finish her work before an impending deadline,  _but_ different. This was much sweeter, much much sweeter. It was a feeling more than a taste. Mesmerized by the softness of Rin's lips, the flowery scent of her escaped breaths, and nearly everything else about the woman beneath her, Ko's tongue moved of its own accord. And that's when it hit her.  
     "Rin, I love you," Ko said, breaking free from their kiss for just a second.  
     The tears replenished themselves in Rin's eyes. "Kou-chan ... Kou-chan ..." She began sniffling, despite how hard she was trying to hold back. _What an irresistible sight_ . Ko leaned down to lock lips once more, the words barely leaving Rin's lips in time: "I love you, too."

Rin woke up to the sound of clanging metal and a feeling of deja vu overcame her. Sitting up a bit too fast, she realized that she still had a slight migraine from drinking a little too much earlier. She still wore her work clothes but her coat was nowhere in sight. It took her one glance to find that she was in Ko's bedroom, in fact ... Rin brought the green blanket to her nose and breathed a tantalizing scent _. Kou-chan's smell. Kou-chan's bed. Sleeping in the same bed that ..._ When the thoughts sprang in her mind one after another, Rin pulled the covers over herself and laid back down in bed, suddenly embarrassed. She turned to the side and pulled her knees to her chest, closing her eyes to listen to the thunderous rhythm emanating from her heart. And that's when it hit her.  
     Rin ran her fingers over her lips, then licked them once with her tongue. _Memories_ of her and Ko making out fluttered through her mind in replay.  _Did we really ..._ Flustered at the thought, Rin hugged herself tighter.  _I must be imagining things._ There was simply no way that Ko, dense as she was, would ever realize why Rin wanted to be with her forever. Letting out a sigh, Rin turned to her back and pushed the blanket down to her shoulders. The cool air of the bedroom brushed across her sizzling hot face and Rin breathed deeply to calm herself.  
     "Rin, I cut up some apples for you."  
     "Kou-chan!?" Rin was suddenly sitting upright once more, and had positioned herself so that her back was against the wall, blankets drawn to her chest. Ko was standing at the bed side, dressed in her pajamas. "When did you--"  
     "Hmm?" Ko brought the plate of rabbit-like shaped apples with her as she took a seat in bed next to Rin. "Here, have some." She grabbed a piece from the plate and brought it to Rin's lips, but she did not open her mouth. "What's wrong?" she asked when Rin turned her head away. "I'm sorry my skills don't translate to real life objects ..."  
     "No, that's not it!" Rin exclaimed, facing Ko, whose face lit up with a smile. "It's just--" Her words were cut short by the tanginess of the apple that was suddenly inserted inside her mouth. Rin mumbled something that she couldn't make out herself. Finally, after swallowing her food, Rin asked: "Kou-chan, what am I doing in your apartment?"  
     "You don't remember?" Ko looked down at her hands, which played with the apples on the plate. Though the smile did not leave her face, Ko was clearly  taken back. "Umm ... Well, after the party you said wanted to stay with me, so we came back together. But right when we arrived home, you kinda fell asleep so I tucked you in."  
     "So it _was_ a dream," Rin thought out loud, drawing her knees in, suddenly crestfallen.  
     "But it _wasn't_ a dream."  
     "Huh?" Rin cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw the seriousness on Ko's face. Ko placed the plate of apples aside and held Rin's gaze as she crawled on top of her on all fours. "Kou-chan ..." Rin whispered when Ko gently pried her hands away from her mouth. Holding tightly onto exactly one, Ko brought Rin's hand close to her chest. "Kou-chan ..." Ko's heart was beating fast. Very fast. As fast as her own heart, which was exploding with energy. Rin averted her gaze for but a second, only to be re-paralyzed by the electric blue of her friend's eyes. "Kou-chan ..."  
     "Please remember this time," Ko exhaled onto Rin's lips, breath warm, enticing, and everything else Rin could ever dream of.  
     "Kou-chan ..." Rin managed before her lips were sealed with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Ko's neck and pulled her close, their bodies melting into each other's embrace. When their lips parted for a breather, she added, "I love you."  
     Ko smiled as she slowly lay Rin down onto her back, then leaned in for another round. "I love you, too."  
     

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Thanks for stumbling upon my first fan fiction. I decided to write this after finishing the last episode of the second season of New Game!! This show has been relatable in so many ways and I just wanted to show my appreciation before I proceeded to plow through another anime/find myself buried with work (probably the latter) :X
> 
> Also I hope the formatting is not too bad. I had to wrangle with the editor for quite some time to get it working.


End file.
